We are proposing the development of new biocompatible biomaterials for biomedical uses and specifically for the preparation of separation devices. The new biomaterials can be readily derived with a high yielding, cost-effective proprietary process that also permits the preparation of a range of different compositions. Preliminary data from pilot studies indicate that the new biomaterials constitute promising membrane materials. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Significant morbidity and mortality remain in hemodialysis patients due to the deleterious consequences of blood-membrane interactions. New efficacious hemodialysis membranes would constitute a major milestone in this field. The development of immunoadsorbents usable with whole blood should offer the potential for making significant improvements in extracorporeal immunoadsorption procedures. In contrast to traditional chromatographic media, these hemocompatible matrices could be used without requiring the previous step of the separation of blood cells and plasma.